Adam Taurus VS Darth Vader
Adam Taurus VS Darth Vader is the third DBX by Dipay17. Description Season 1, Episode 3 - They should have destroy everything they loved, who would win between the Sith Lord and the White fang? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX Location: The Star Destroyer Darth Vader watched the Galaxy, the war between the rebels and the empire.. Vader walked to his place, waiting for a message from Darth Sidious. Then Admiral Tarkin came in. Vader: I don't have a time for you. (*breathing*) Tarkin: That's important Vader. There is a new order on the Galaxy. The White Fang. They destroyed most of our ships and the Emperor felt something. Then they saw Sidious' hologram. Sidious: Vader, Tarkin, i felt something weird, it's stronger then most of us and you should destroy it before it's get stronger! Then Vader walked towards his TIE and traveled across the Galaxy.. When he landed on a randomal planet and saw someone with a mask on his eyes. Without thinking too much Vader attacked this man and the man dodged quickly. Vader: Who are you. Then the man replied: I'm Adam Taurus, the Leader of the White Fang, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL FEEL PAIN! Adam grew anxious and dashed at Vader before he could react. His sword hit the Sith's armor, but only the costume and skin was effected. "Cute". ''Vader said, before pushing Adam away with the Force and swung his lightsaber to knock him down. With speeds that made Vader seem like a blur, Adam dodged from his hits and deflected each of the saber's slashes that came towards him. Darth used his palm to block Adam's strikes but Adam was fast so he punched him many times until Darth choked him and smashed him at the ground. Adam at the Chosen one many many times until Taurus swung his blade to harm Vader's head. Adam then took out his Brush and started to fire bullets. Vader deflected it all with his Lightsaber before pushing Adam with the Force and kicking him, then Adam dashed at him and made him bleed inside, then he swung his blade to knock Vader and then he sent a powerful kick right to Vader's neck. Adam used his energy projections but Darth Vader dodged again and striked at him with the Force, But Vader was suddenly on the defense, deflecting every strike from the Leader of the White Fan. Adam continued to press the attack, flipping and kicking and unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks but Vader manged to dodge and harm him with the Force! Even after Adam was injured he still attacked and slashed at Vader's chest with his blade and was stronger with aura. Adam tore into the Chosen one like a whirlwind. Vader was driven back step by step by a hail of deadly punches and strikes. Every strike seemed to get nearer and nearer to cleaving the Sith Lord, and yet he managed to keep himself unscathed. Nearly a minute passed of Adam tearing at Vader's defenses before an opening emerged. Adam used aura and swung at Darth in a quick slash, nearly taking Vader's knees out from under him. At the last moment he managed to jump over the swing, but upon landing it was now he who was left on the defensive as Darth Vader brought an assault of his own to bear. As his opponent raced towards him Darth made a pulling gesture. A small pile of rocks that had lain scattered behind Adam now came streaking through the air. Just as the two crossed blades the rocks slammed into the the Dark Lord's back at full speed. He staggered, and barely knocked aside Vader's next strike as he coughed and sputtered from the injury. The Lord closed in on the General, now pressing the advantage. Adam's head throbbed from the pain, but he managed to swat aside every blow. Concentrating on the agony, he tapped into a primal rage-becoming one with the injury-and threw himself forward. Several moves later and he kicked Vader in the ribs-he felt something give way underneath. The blow sent the two villains apart once more, both back to their original, circling positions. ''Vader: Show me your anger.. Adam: Oh i'm going to show right now! He shooted Vader's foot and the Sith winces. Adam grabbed Vader and kicked him in the head, then he swung his blade to knock him down and kick his chest, he ever so lightly loosens his grip, allowing Darth to release himself away. He attempts to fire more bullets at his opponent, but they’re deflected off by Vader's lightsaber. Then, Adam quickly dashed at Vader, swung his blade, and grabbed him by the neck,while Vader tried to knock Adam out with the Force, however Adam quickly swung his Blade, however Darth dodged, and choked Taurus with the force, Vader then force pushed Adam, punching his nose, before sending him skywards and smashing him on the ground, Vader then dodged and slashed his lightsaber at Adam's chest. The winner is... (The Imperial March) Darth Vader! Category:Star Wars vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:Dipay17 Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Sword Duel